Can I Have You On A Platter?
by Luvlylady
Summary: What happens when the restraunt owner, Yami Sennen, takes an interest in his newest customer? Will he find a way for Yugi to come back to his restraunt? Is ice-cream Yugi's favourite food? Yami, Yugi and a months supply of free ice-cream. Summary is crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Have You On A Platter?**

"Happy birthday, Yugi!"

Yugi Motou, now seventeen-years old, stared in shock at all the familiar faces of family and friends. He and his mother had driven all the way downtown of Domino to the five-star restraunt, the Sennen Bistro. It was well known and took months to just get a reservation.

Yugi grinned as his friends, Tea, Malik, Ryou and Joey, all rushed out of the crowd and glomped him. Laughing loudly, the five tumbled to the ground with the rest of the party guests chuckling at their youngers.

"You're finally seventeen!" Malik wiggled over the rest of them and wrapped his arms around Yugi's petite figure, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "I love you!" He cried loudly.

Yugi giggled, "Who gave Malik sugar before the party?"

Ryou sheepishly raised his hand. "He wouldn't shut up. . ."

They all laughed again. When they were all standing up, Ryou dragged Yugi to a centre table. He pushed the tri-colour haired teen onto a chair, where Yugi stood uncomfortably in view of everyone.

Chuckling evilly, Joey started singing, "For he's a jolly good fellow! For he's a jolly good fellow!"

Yugi hid his face behind his hands, his cheeks turning beet red. As soon as the song was over, he jumped off the chair and was immediatly surrounded by his party guests. By the time everyone was sitting down for their dinner to arrive, Yugi's shoulder was aching from getting claps on the back.

"Joey, I am so gonna kill you later." Yugi growled.

Joey grinned and pushed him into a seat at the head of the table. Just as the last person was sitting down, the kitchen doors swung open and servers hurried inside. The waitresses held trays of drinks, while the waiters balanced trays laden with the appetizer.

A blonde young woman bent next to Yugi, "Wanna drink, hon?"

"I'll just take a soda, please. I'm Yugi."

"Oh, so you must be the birthday boy. I'm Mai. I hope you enjoy the food." Mai straightened her back and stared hard at Yugi's face. "Hey, were you adopted or something?"

Yugi shook his head, "No. They're my real parents. Why?" He cocked his head to the side curiously.

Mai put a finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You look just like my boss. But, he is darker than you. My mistake, I guess. Have a good evening." With a final wink, Mai left with her empty tray.

Ryou glanced at the others then back at Yugi, "You think she was serious?"

"Well, I _know _that I've never seen anyone as wierd as Yugi." Malik said with pride.

Everyone gave him withering looks, and he glared, "What?"

Joey turned back to his shortest friend, grinning.

"Maybe you're parents had a fling before they had you, and now you've got a long lost brother or something?" His honey eyes gleaming.

Yugi shook his head, "Nope. They only wanted one kid, so they kept me." Everyone laughed loudly.

A waiter placed a steaming dish in front of Yugi and lifted the silver lid to present the first course meal. It was a single baked potato, with cheese sauce dribbled over it with a bright orange, steamed carrot on the side with green and red spices sifted over it.

As soon as everyone had their appetizer, the chatter increased as everyone dug in. About two hours passed and dessert was being served, when the owner of the restraunt walked out of the kitchen. As the man approached the tables, Yugi turned in his seat to thank him for the terrific evening.

But, instead, Yugi found himself frozen and staring at the owner. He wore tight, black, leather pants and a crimson, silk shirt that had the two top buttons undone. His skin had a dark, egyptian tan and his eyes were a shining scarlet. But, the thing that caught Yugi's eye, was that they both had similar hairstyles. Except the owner's streaks were red instead of amethyst and there were long, jagged bolts that went upwards in his hair.

The man walked past Yugi's table, barely glancing at him, and made his way straight to Yugi's parents. He leaned down and said something to his father, who nodded and pointed at Yugi. The man looked up and straight at Yugi. He smiled and winked at him, then pushed himself up and made his way back to Yugi.

Ryou elbowed Joey's stomach, "That guy looks like Yugi."

"Yeah, he does. But. . ."

Malik piped up, "But he's hot!"

Tea, Joey and Ryou threw glares at the hyped up teenager, then back at Yugi who was still gaping at the owner as he walked back.

~Yami~

Yami Sennen strided quickly through the kitchen giving orders. As he passed a waiter who was having difficulty in balancing his tray, he stopped and readjusted the metal. The waiter threw him a grateful glance and hurried out of the swinging kitchen doors.

"Hey, boss. There's a birthday boy out there that looks like he could be your clone." Mai flounced into the cooking area, bouncing her curls off her shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Mai?" Yami couldn't help but give her a wary look.

Him and Mai had been friends since school. When he'd opened the Sennen Bistro, Mai had applied for a job and he'd given it immediatly. She was a brilliant waitress and she was very friendly with the customers. But recently, the blonde woman had been trying to hook him up with random people.

Mai caught Yami's arm and pushed him into the wide, walk-in fridge. "I'm talking about a little you. A cute, sweet, innocent kid who I think you would like."

"Yeah, that's what you said when you first met Bakura. You said I'd love him." Yami chuckled as Mai's face went red slightly.

"That was a mistake. I didn't know he one of your gay friends."

"What about Marik? Or Duke?" Yami raised an elegant eyebrow at her.

"All mistakes. But, this time I'm positive." Mai said determinedly. "Just get your skinny, tanned butt out there and take a look at him."

Yami folded his arms across his chest, sighing, "Fine, but then you have to stop finding me dates anymore. It's getting really annoying."

"Okay, whatever. Just get out there." Mai pointed her finger sternly at the kitchen doors.

Yami jogged through the kitchen again, fixing up a few dirty cloths and plates, then slowed his jog to a casual walk. Swinging the door open, he walked towards the party tables. As he neared the loud guests, he stared at the back of someone's head. But, not anyone's head. Someone who had the same hairstyle as his. The person turned in his seat and Yami's breath caught in his throat.

The boy looked so young. His skin was a creamy, smooth pale and his eyes were like beautiful, sparkling amethyst jewels. Yami tore his gaze away from the boy and walked straight past him. He leaned down to one of the people who'd made reservations and whispered, "I heard there was a birthday person here? I would like to congratulate him, a routine we have here."

The man gave a polite nod and pointed across the table, to where the breathtaking boy was sitting. Yami nodded, swallowing, then pushed himself up and walked back up the table to the boy.

As he approached him, he saw the boy's friends talk between themselves. Yami narrowed his eyes briefly. Was it just him or did those guys look like Marik and Bakura? Shrugging it off, Yami stood next to his centre of attention. The boy. Putting his hand and on his shoulder, Yami leaned close to his ear.

"Congratulations on your birthday. I'm Yami Sennen, the owner of this restraunt." Yami mentally grinned when he saw the boy blush. "On behalf of it and it's staff I hope you enjoyed your meal and feel free to come back any time. No cost."

Then, letting his fingers ghost over the boy's neck, Yami turned and left. Walking gracefully back into the kitchen. As soon as he closed the door, though, he gazed out of the round, porthole window in the door and watched the boy as he ate his deesert.

"So, you like him?"

Yami jumped, whirling around to glare at Mai. She smirked, "You like him."

Yami shrugged, turning his eyes back onto the angel sitting in his restraunt, "He's. . . interesting."

"I'm sure I could think of a way to get him to come back." Before Yami could stop her, Mai hopped out of the door and sidled next to the boy. She said something to him, nodded, then almost ran back to her boss.

"What did you say to him?" Yami asked, worried that his childhood friend had done something wrong.

Mai beamed, "He'll be back everyday, I think." She declared happily.

Walking off, Yamistumbled after her, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Why? What did you do?"

"I think I should get a raise for doing this."

"Fine, fine."

"And an extra day off?"

"Yes. Now, tell me." Yami tightened his hands on her shoulders, impatient for the answer.

Mai slapped his cheek playfully, "I offered him free ice-cream everyday for a month. He just has to sit at the bar and order what kind he likes."

Yami gave her a confused look, "The bar? He's not old enough to drink."

"I know that!" Mai exclaimed, annoyance evident on her face. "But, you work there during the afternoon. You'd be able to get to know Yugi a little more."

"Yugi? That's his name?"

"Yeah. A lot better than Yami, I say." With a final bounce of her curls, Mai took off.

"Yugi. I like that name. Yugi. . ." Yami said the name over and over in his head as he went around the kitchen, making adjustments here and there.

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue or scrap this? The only reason I'm writing this is because I NEED to write a story that is HAPPY! So, please review and tell me your thoughs. And don't worry, those that are reading my other stories, I won't forget them. :) :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I Have You On A Platter?**

"What? You really got free ice-cream for a month?"

Joey stared in amazement at Yugi, who'd just announced where he was going after school. The shorter teen nodded, "Yeah, Mai told me. I just have to sit at the bar so that I don't disturb any of the others."

The four boys were walking outside the school, bags slung over their shoulder's. School had just finished, and in a few minutes the friends would split up to go to their own homes.

Ryou raised an elegant, white eyebrow, "That sounds nice. Maybe you'll meet you're future boyfriend there or something?" He smiled when Yugi blushed.

Ryou!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yugi's boyfriend!" Malik jumped up and down in his seat, looking crazy eyed.

The three other friends glanced at each other. Finally, Ryou spoke up, "Where's Tea?"

"Oh, she's hanging out with the _cool _jocks." Joey snorted.

The boys laughed, Yugi saying, "She doesn't seem to spend as much as time with us as she used to."

"Not that we mind!" Malik roared.

Joey slapped Mailk's head, earning a pained whimper from him, "Doofus. Hey, Yug'. Do you think I'd be able to come with you? Ice-cream sounds really good."

Yugi nodded, "Sure. Anyone else?"

Ryou hesitated a little then nodded. Malik was bobbing his head so vigorously, that Yugi was afraid he'd break his neck.

"Cool, then let's head to the restraunt."

The four friends hurried across the road, then walked the rest of the way downtown. When they came to the Sennen Bistro, they all stepped inside and looked around. Most of the tables were full of people ordering lunch, but at the bar there were a few empty stools.

Joey, taking the lead, grabbed hold of his pals and dragged them to the bar. "Hurry up! I want my ice-cream."

The shaggy blonde pushed each of his friends onto a chair, then sat down on a chair next to an older brunette man. The brunette glanced up from his paperwork briefly, then returned to scribbling down numbers.

"You don't look old enough to be drinking, pup."

Joey turned to the older, scowling, "I'm not here to drink, moron. And don't call me pup!"

Instead of retorting, the man chuckled and straightened up his back. Looking squarely at Joey, he smirked, "Well, _puppy_, I can't help jumping to conclusions if you sit at a bar."

By now, Yugi, Malik and Ryou were staring at the two. Joey had turned towards the icy, blue-eyed man, scowling. "Don't call me that!"

"Puppy, you're awfully cute," The man smirked again when Joey blushed, "What's your name, pup?"

"Joey Wheeler. And stop calling me that!"

"Well, Joey, I'm Seto Kaiba."

Joey's eyes widened as he stared at the brunette, "You're 'the' Seto Kaiba? But, he owns the biggest game company in the world!"

Seto nodded, picking up his drink and sipping it, "Yes, but as my cousin has no interest in finances. I've had to take over his business's money department. Namely, the money of this restraunt."

Yugi leaned forward. "Your cousin owns this place?" He asked.

Seto glanced at him, saying, "You seem surprised."

"You just don't look a lot like him." Yugi rubbed his head sheepishly.

Joey frowned, leaning on his elbows. He jumped when he felt a hand ruffle his hair, "You look sad, puppy. What's wrong?"

"I want my ice-cream." Joey whined. He swatted Seto's hand out of his hair, growling, "Don't call me puppy!"

"Why not, puppy?" Laughing, Seto packed away his paperwork and clicked his fingers. Instantly, a waiter came up to him.

"Bring my cousin out. He's supposed to work here in the afternoons."

"Yes, Sir."

Seto glanced at Joey, who was still sulking, "Come now, pup. You're going to get your ice-cream." Snaking an arm around Joey's shoulders, he pulled the blonde closer.

Ryou and Yugi giggled when their friend's face went bright red. Malik was staring intently at his refelction in a spoon. "Who's that handsome guy in there?"

Yugi and Ryou laughed. Ryou covered his mouth with his hand, trying to smother his giggles. "I'm going to the bathroom, okay, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, not really listening. Ryou left them at the bar and wandered through the restraunt. He found the sign to the mens' room and walked inside. After finishing his business, Malik ran the tap and washed his hands. Just as he was finishing, another toilet cubicle was opened.

Ryou stared, frozen in shock, as another white haired man came up to the sinks and cleaned his hands. The elder looked like a sharper version of himself. The older male gazed into the mirror and smirked when he saw Ryou staring at him open-mouthed.

"Like something you see, sweet cheeks?" He chuckled when the younger looked abruptly away, his eyes downcast.

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough anymore?" He gave a crooked smile, "The name's Bakura."

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Ryou answered.

Bakura nodded, "Good advice. Sounds like you're mummy's little boy."

Ryou glared at him, annoyed, "I am not."

"Sure."

"I'm not!"

"Prove it." Bakura said simply.

The younger of the two blinked, obviously confused, "What?"

"Prove it."

Ryou mulled over it, not knowing what to do. Bakura dried his hands, "How old are you, sweet cheeks?"

"Seventeen. And my name's Ryou."

"Hmm, I'm not that much older than you. I'm only twenty-three." Bakura said, his eyes glinting towards Ryou.

Ryou tried to step past him, but Bakura flung out his hand, effectively trapping the younger against his arm. The teen looked at him, fear beginning to creep into his warm, chocolate eyes. Bakura moved his other arm and wrapped both around the smaller white haired male, pulling him against his chest.

Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Bakura let one of his hands trail down Ryou's back and towards his rear, "You're very cute, Sweet cheeks."

Ryou jerked in his arms, "Let go of me. Let go!" He started saying louder when Bakura's hand cupped his butt andhe began to stroke it. "Let me go!"

Bakura smirked, "I'm not going to hurt you. Just stop moving."

Ryou froze, but Bakura's hand continued it's rubbing. The younger hated to say it, but he was actually enjoying the feeling.

Bakura grinned, "Just so you know, when I called you 'sweet cheeks', I wasn't talking about you're face." When he finished saying that, Ryou felt him remove his hand, but then it came back as a slap on one of his butt cheeks.

Yelping, Ryou jumped forward, unintentionally pressing himself closer against Bakura's warm body. Bakura laughed, "Don't worry about it, Ryou. I'm not a pervert. I just really like _your _ass."

Bakura pulled a piece of paper out of his pants and passed it to Ryou, along with a pen, "Your number?"

Ryou swallowed, flustered. He took the paper and shakily scribbled his digits.

"Thanks. And, I'm serious, you've got a really sweet looking ass. . . But not as gorgeous as you're face."

With that, Bakura headed out the bathroom, turning back once to wink at Ryou.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ryou breathed. Was it possible to molest someone when they actually enjoyed it?

**Poor, sweet, defenceless, sweet-assed Ryou. . . Lol, no way. :) Pleas review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I Have You On A Platter?**

"What should I say? What if he thinks I'm a pervert or something? Maybe I should just send one of the other bartenders. No, Mai said I had to. Oh, crap. . ."

Yami slammed his head against the wall, groaning when pain jolted through his skull. "Ow."

"As amusing as it is to watch you break your head in," Yami turned to glare at Marik Ishtar, but the violet eyed man continued, "I want you to introduce him to your little boyfriend's pal out there."

Marik pointed through one of the porthole windows to where Yugi and his friends were sitting at the bar. The short amethyst eyed teen was laughing with Marik's look-alike. Yami rubbed his forehead, grimacing, "I thought he had some friends who looked like you guys."

Marik grinned wickedly, "Do you think he'd come over to my place after the first date?"

"Well, he does looked a bit hyped up on sugar. . . . Maybe." Yami shrugged. His eyes drifted to Yugi's face. The pale, petite boy looked so angelic.

"Aw, having some _nice _thoughts about you'r boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Yami growled.

Marik rolled his eyes, smirking, "Sure, whatever. Just get your spiky ass out there."

Yami took his time passing by Marik. Eventually Marik grabbed his friend's arms and almost threw him out the kitchen, "Get your butt outta the damn kitchen, you wuss!" He screamed.

A few people who were enjoying a late lunch turned to stare at the impatient man. Yami gave an apologetic nod to them, yanked his shoulders out of Marik's grip, and strode confidently towards the bar area. He hoped he looked less uneasy than he felt.

Making his way behind the wooden counters, Yami grabbed a black note book and stood in front of a chattering Yugi and his friend.

"Hi, again." Yami said in his deep, baritone voice.

~Yugi~

"Hi, again."

Yugi blushed as he heard the familar voice. He looked away from Malik with a smile, "Hello, Mr. Sennen."

'Mr Sennen' chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "You can call me Yami. Mr Sennen makes me sound old."

Yugi giggled, his laugh ringing like thousands of tiny bells. Yami grinned with him.

"So where's your other friends? I thought I saw them earlier."

Yugi shrugged, "Ryou went to the bathroom a while back. This is Malik," He gestured to the boy next to him who was staring a a packet of sugar hungarily. "And Joey's talking with Seto."

Yami looked at the other two chairs, smirking when he saw his cousin and Yugi's friends talking between themselves. "Having fun, cousin?"

Seto glanced up. "So, finally decided to show up? My Puppy has been waiting for fifteen minutes."

Yami exchanged glances with Yugi and they both sniggered. Joey narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, sulkily.

"So, what ice-cream do you want?" Yami asked, holding up his note book.

"Oh, I'll have strawberry with chocolate sauce." Yami mentally bookmarked the information. He gazed at Malik with raised eyebrows. "And you?"

"Uh. . . Can I have extra toppings?" Malik asked with wide eyes.

"Sure."

"Ok. I want all the ice-cream you have with extra nuts, grated chocolate, sprinkles, cream, and syrup."

Yami scribbled down everything and looked at Yugi, "Should he have a small cup?" He questioned, looking concerned.

The smaller nodded gratefully. "Sorry."

Yami took down Seto and Joey's orders, then asked about Ryou. "And what about this Ryou fellow?"

"I think he'd like a vanilla one with extra sprinkles."

"I'll be right back." Yami winked at Yugi, and smirked inwardly when he flushed and looked down at his hands. _Too cute_, Yami thought to himself.

He went back into the kitchen and came back minutes later with a tray laden with the crystal goblets of ice-cream. He placed each order at the respective person, but made sure to personally hand it to Yugi.

Yugi swallowed when his fingers brushed Yami's. He hurriedly pulled back his goblet and put it on the counter. "This restraunt is pretty formal, isn't it?"

"I guess so. We pride ourselves in hopsitality and the finest cuisine." Yami leaned on his elbows and watched Yugi eat his ice-cream, a dreamy look coming over his tanned face.

The younger seemed to notice the elder's gaze and him, and Yami chuckled when his face went redder.

"It's kinda wierd for someone to watch you eat." Yugi said with a shy smile.

Yami opened his mouth to give a flirty reply. but a certain blonde haired, violet eyed teen interrrupted him, "Yuuuugiiiii. Why is my ice-cream so small?"

Malik whined, pouting. Yugi rolled his eyes, "Malik, the cup is big enough to hold a one of those mega sized milkshakes." But still, the boy frowned and gave teary eyes.

"I'll buy him another one." Malik face beamed and he turned in his seat to see who had offered it. The usually hyped up boy stopped when he saw an sharper clone of himself standing there.

"Uh, um. . . Hi?"

"Hey," Marik sat next to him. "So, Yami. That ice-cream?"

Yami glared at him, then stomped back into the kitchen. Marik cackled and looked sideways at Malik. "So, what's your name, cutie?"

Malik looked confused. He raised a finger to point at himself. Marik nodded, "Um, I'm. . . Malik."

"Cute. The name's Marik."

Yugi looked between the two, "Should I leave?" He asked Malik slyly.

Malik unconsiously nodded, giving a swooning smile. Marik's grin broadened. On the other end of the bar, Seto was trying to drape his arm around Joey. The blonde would have none of it and tried to shove away from the tall brunette, but Seto scooted their chairs closer.

"Come on, Pup. I'm not hurting you." Joey glowered as Seto snaked an arm around his neck.

Yugi looked between the two couples, Seto and Joey and Malik and Marik, and frowned. "This sucks."

"What sucks?" Yami came back with the ice-cream. He dropped it lazily in front of Malik and stood in front of Yugi.

Yugi gave a weak smile, "I'm the third wheel, in a sense."

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"It means I'm the odd one out. Look around."

Yami glanced at the two couples and chuckled, "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

Then before Yugi could say anything, Yami walked around the counter and sat down in an empty seat next to him. The younger of the two let out a tiny squeak when Yami's pulled him closer.

"There. Better?"

"I-I. . . I guess s-s-so." Yugi said, blushing like crazy.

Yami grinned to himself and tightened his hold. Yugi was just starting to relax in his arms when a white-haired boy burst out of the mens' room. His face was beet red, and he glanced maniacally around the restraunt till he spotted his gang. He raced towards Yugi and jumped around him and Yami.

"I was almost raped!" He whispered loudly.

It was soft enough that only Yugi, Yami, Malik, Marik, Seto and Joey could hear him. Yugi frowned, "What are you talking about, Ryou?"

"I was raped by a robotic ME!"

Yami felt a small smile tug at his lips, as did Marik's and Seto's. "You had a run in with Bakura, didn't you?"

Ryou looked at Yami as if he'd only then realised that he was there. Slowly, he nodded. "He likes my butt. . ." He mumbled softly.

Yugi tried to hold in his giggles, but the grim expression on Ryou's face was too much. He burst out laughing loudly, "I-I'm so sorry, Ry-Ryou. It just sounds so-so funny!" He clutched his stomach.

Yami slowly started to laugh with him. Yugi's laugh was so infectionous. In the end, everyone was laughing at poor Ryou. The albino frowned, but when he saw his melting vanilla ice-cream, his face broke into a smile. He sat down on a stool and pulled the goblet closer, dipping his spoon deep into the sweet treat.

Yugi smiled sympathetically at him, but cuddled closer into Yami's shoulder. Ryou looked up with a puffed up mouth full of ice-cream and sprinkles, "Ar yoo hees bwoyfwend?"

Yugi blushed and looked down, while Yami answered, "I'm not so sure about that. But, I'd definitly like to get to know Yugi more." He heard Yugi squeak again and gazed down at the flustered boy.

"So, what do you say, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, still not trusting his voice to speak. Ryou watched interestedly as he swallowed his ice-cream. Yami beamed when he caught the nod, and he squeezed Yugi's shoulder gently.

"It'll be fun. Promise. And no funny business." Yami winked at him.

**Sorry about the very late update. I've been going through a bad family crisis lately and I'm not taking it well. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I Have You On A Platter?**

It was early evening when Yugi started home. He'd said goodbye to his friends, old and new, then walked out the Sennen Bistro. He was just walking out the front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Yami?"

Yugi blinked up at the older male. Yami smiled and grabbed Yugi's hand. Taking a pen out of his pocket, the crimson eyed man scribbled a few digits on the younger's soft hand. Once Yami had let go of his arm, Yugi gazed at the numbers.

"In case you want to call me. Anytime." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi nodded, a smile curling on his lips, "Thanks. I'll see if I can come by tomorrow after school.

"That'd be fine."

"Bye, Yami.

"Goodbye and goodnight, Yugi. Sweet dreams." Yami said huskily.

Yugi felt his cheeks heat up, and turned his face away. "U-Um, gotta go. Bye!" He said again.

Yugi took off jogging across the street. His school bag was slung over his one shoulder. He could feel Yami's watchful gaze on him until he turned a corner. Walking the rest of the way home, it took twenty minutes to get to his house. The lights were on inside and through the kitchen window's flimsy curtains, Yugi could make out his mother's small shadow.

Hopping up the porch steps, he opened the front door and called out, "I'm home!"

A petite woman with dark hair and gentle amethyst eyes came out of the kitchen. She was drying her hands on a washcloth. "Where were you, Yugi? Your father and I were worried when you didn't come home after school."

"I hung out with some of my friends, mom," Yugi dropped his school bag in the coat closet and kicked the door shut. "I made some new friends today even."

Yugi's mother gave a soft smile. "I'm glad. Now, come one. Dinner's almost ready and your father's getting agitated.

Yugi followed her into the dining room where his dad was sitting reading a newspaper. He looked over the paper at his son.

"And where were you off to?"

"Just with a couple of friends, dad." Yugi said, sitting down at the table across from his mother.

The older man snorted, but put the paper aside. The family ate dinner together and Yugi offered to help wash the dishes. Once the plates were cleaned and stacked, Yugi spent the rest of the night in his room.

It was only nine thirty. The restraunt would probably still be open, Yugi thought to himself. He belly flopped onto his bed and brought his hand close to his face. Yami's writing was light and twirly. When he'd been scribbling on Yugi's hand, Yugi had felt shivers run up his back and goosebumps had appeared on his arms.

Yugi frowned as he studied the numbers. Why was he thinking about this? Why was he thinking about Yami? Another involuntary shiver went up his back. From downstairs, Yugi could hear his parents closing up and coming upstairs to go to bed. He waited a few minutes till he heard them close their bedroom door, and soon the house was silent.

Sitting up, Yugi took up a pen and paper and wrote down Yami's number. He tacked it to the wall above his bed, then changed into his star pajamas. He thought about taking a shower, but then decided he'd rather bath the next morning.

Lying down under the sheets Yugi found himself thinking about Yami again. His gorgeous, smoldering scarlet jewels for eyes. The tan skin that looked so delicious. His arms looked so warm and strong, so perfect for holding someone. And his smile. His smile was so sexy. . .

Yugi moaned and pressed his pillow over his head. Damnit. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He shouldn't. Yet, he was. . .

~The Next Day~

Amethyst eyes opened to the morning. Yugi glanced sleepily at his bedside clock,

"Oh crap!"

Jumping out of bed, Yugi grabbed his school uniform and raced into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he dressed and jogged into the kitchen. He chose an apple for breakfast, then picking up his school bag, he ran to school.

The first bell rang just as he got to the gate and he hurried to his classroom. When he got there, he grinned broadly. Joey's head was lying on his arms, fast asleep. While Ryou and Malik were hunched over Ryou's science book. Walking towards them, Yugi sat next to Joey and poked his shoulder.

"Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty."

Joey groaned and turned his head the other way. But this time, Malik chose a pen and started drawing on the blonde's cheek. Joey didn't seem to notice and continued sleeping. About forty minutes passed before the bell rang for third period and the gang stood up to go.

Yugi giggled when he saw Joey's face. The one side had a drawing of a man's balls with a finger pointing to Joey's mouth. In a speech bubble it said, "I'M TASTY".

Ryou glanced between Yugi and Joey then he too burst out laughing. Malik gave an innocent smile, "You really shouldn't draw on your face, Joey. It's bad for the skin." He said slyly.

The shaggy blonde haired teen gave a confused look. "What do you mean?"

A group of girls flounced past, when they saw Joey's face, they squealed and ran away. One yelled over her shoulder, "Ugh! You're such a perv, Wheeler!"

Joey's eyes narrowed. He wiped his cheek and looked down at his hand. Smudged black ink covered his palm. It took only a second to realise what had happened, "I'm gonna kill you!" Joey lunged at Malik.

Malik let out a squeak and whipped around, screaming bloody murder with Joey hot on his heels. Yugi and Ryou exchanged looks and went back to their lockers. Ryou asked casually as they took out their books, "So, waht did you think about Yami?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "He's nice."

"Do you like him?"

"Ryou." Yugi said warningly.

The white-haired boy grinned, "You like him. He even admitted he wanted to get to know you."

"That doesn't mean he likes me."

"He does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Not."

"Does."

"Not."

The two teenagers carried on their arguement all the way to the next class. Ryou and Yugi had history next with Tea and Tristen. The class went by slowly and soon it was lunch.

Yugi, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Tea and Tristen went outside and sat under a tree. Each of them took out their own lunch and started eating. It was only interrupted when Tea suddenly spoke up, "What's that on your hand?"

Yugi froze. Everyone turned to look at him. He gave a nervous smile. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to hide his hand.

But the blue eyed bruntette girl wouldn't have it. She wrapped her fingers around Yugi's wrist and yanked it. Her eyes scanned the number and she said in a voice that sounded oddly menacing, "Who wrote that?"

"A friend." Yugi replied, taking his hand back.

Tea's eyes narrowed but she smiled all the same, "Does she have a name?"

"He. His name is Yami."

"Yami? As in Yami Sennen? The most popular restraunt in the city?"

Yugi frowned when he saw the excited glimmer in her face. That look always meant trouble.

The shortest of the six nodded reluctantly.

Tea clapped her hands, smiling, "Oh, I just have to meet him. There's pictures of him on the internet and he is TOTALLY sexy!"

Joey, Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi questioningly, but the smaller just shook his head as jealously went through him. "It's fine." He mouthed.

The rest of the schoolday went painfully slowly. With Tea going gaga over Yami, Yugi felt like he was so insignificent. When the last bell rang through the corridors, Yugi immediatly dropped off his books in his locker and hurried outside the school building to wait for the others.

Instead of just him and Ryou, Joey and Malik. Yugi found Tea and Tristen tagging along as well.

"So, where are _we _going?" Tea asked in a sugary voice.

Ryou glanced sympathetically towards Yugi, "We're going to the Sennen Bistro."

"Oh, yay! I can finally meet Yami Sennen." She said, twirling around as if she was lovestruck.

The gang walked through the town till they entered the city. Talking and laughing between themselves, they soon came to the restraunt.

The glass doors were opened by Mai. She smiled and winked at Yugi. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, she giggled, "Yami hasn't stopped talking about you. He's very excited to see you again."

Yugi blushed and nodded. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Tea giving Mai a dirty look. They once again sat at the bar. Tea swapped seats with Ryou so that she could sit next to Yugi. She leaned against him and spoke quietly, "So, where is Mr Yami Sennen?" She asked.

"He usually comes when he hears I'm. . . I mean, we're here." Yugi answered her.

Just as he finished saying that, he heard the familiar baritone voice, "Hello again."

"Hey, Yami." Yugi smiled and turned in his seat to see Yami coming towards them. In the older's hands was a tin box with a delicate red ribbon tied around it. Coming around the counter, Yami set the box in front of Yugi.

"We were making some new desserts this morning and I thought you and your friends would enjoy some." Yami said with a smile. His eyes flickered towards Tristen and Tea. "Who's this?"

Tea batted her eyelashes, "That's Tristen, and I'm. . . Tea."

Yami smiled briefly at her before turning his attention fully onto Yugi. He watched the small boy unwrap the box and examine the contents. Inside the box, nestled in frail pieces of brown paper, were tiny chocolates and sweet treats. Yugi reached out to try a chocolate and just as he was about to pick up a dark one with milk chocolate ripples, another long arm got it first.

Yami's eyes narrowed slightly. He watched as Yugi looked up in confusion. Both male's eyes turned to Tea who was now seductively sucking on the chocolate. Her lips were pursed whilst she winked sexily at Yami. Yugi didn't seem to mind much, though it annoyed the hell out of Yami.

Yami called another waiter to tend to the bar, then he walked around till he stood behind Yugi. Talking quietly, he spoke so softly that not even Tea could hear him, "Come into the kitchen with me. I've got a better treat for you."

Yugi's shoulders tensed up at how close Yami was. He nodded and slid off the bar stool. Tea looked like she was going to follow, but then Malik, having heard a few words of Yami's conversation, stopped her.

Yami held open the swinging kitchen door for Yugi and followed him into the cooking area. Chefs bustled around the pans and cupboards. Noticing how nervous Yugi looked, Yami took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on."

Yami led him around the busy cooks and brought him to a counter where a selection of scrumptious desserts were sitting.

The first one was a slice of dark chocolate cake with halved strawberries on top. A blob of cream in the middle and a black, sweet sauce was dribbled around it on the plate. A few cherries, cut up in tiny pieces, were arranged neatly in the dark sauce.

The second dish was a bowl. Inside it was a thick, creamy custard. It had been smoothed over and a watery cream was spread over it. Grated white chocolate was lightly sifted over it.

The third was a tart with a green inside. It smelt minty. Dark, mint chocolate was sprinkled over it and mint leaves were thrown over the plate. The smell of fresh mint and crusty dough was intoxicating.

Yami watched with satisfaction as Yugi's face lit up. Well, he found a weak spot for his Little One. A sweet tooth.

"Choose one. The others will be given free ice-cream as usual."

Yugi went ahead and inspected each one carefully. His eyes going wider every second. Yami chuckled and the younger looked over at him.

"Your too cute,Yugi. What tastes do you like?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged, "I like everything sweet." He gave a helpless pout.

Yami put a finger to his lips, pondering over the teenagers crisis. Then he smiled. He stooped down to get a large plate out of the cabinate and placed it on the counter. Yami cut a slice of the tart, the chocolate cake and custard and put each dessert on the large, square plate.

He took out a fork and gave it to Yugi. "There," He said with a grin. "Now, you don't have to choose."

Yugi thanked him and forked up a bit of the chocolate cake. "This is amazing!" Yugi praised.

Yami nodded, "I'd hope it is. I made it."

"Don't you want some."

"No, that's alright. It's yours."

Yugi frowned, his eyebrows creasing together. Before Yami could comprehend what was going on, Yugi had gotten a new fork out of the same drawer Yami had gotten the first, and the boy had shoved a forkful of custard into Yami's mouth.

Yami's lips twitched into a smile and he bit down slowly on fork. He put his larger, tanner hand over Yugi's and pulled the clean fork out of his mouth. Yugi was smiling now. He forked up another bit of dessert and ate it, watching with sharp eyes as Yami ate as well. All the while, the two smiled at each other.

**Well, I thought I did pretty well in this chapter. For the next chapter I am allowing you reviewers to choose who I'm going to write about. Please include your choice in your review.**

**You can choose between: Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Tea, Tristen, Seto or Joey.**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I Have You On A Platter?**

"Where do you think Yugi and Yami went?" Malik asked Ryou.

The white-haired teenager shrugged, "No idea. But, I really need to go to the bathroom."

Malik glanced at the counter and reached out with one hand for the tiny packets of sugar, "Why don't you just go, then?"

"Because if I do, that rapist guy will come after me again." Ryou shivered and poked at his bowl of ice-cream. Beside him Tea was talking in hushed angry tones with Tristen who looked unnormally grim and serious. Tea glanced over her shoulder towards Ryou, "What are you two whispering about? Did you see the way Yugi just flounced away with Yami Sennen? The nerve!" The blue eyed brunette huffed and glared at the kitchen doors.

Ryou and Malik exchanged worried looks. Tea's face was slowly going red and her eyes were glittering with rage. She kept on muttering about Yugi all through the hour as a bar tender brought everyone a second round of ice-cream.

Joey was looking forlornly at his frozen treat when a tall brunette male strode past the others. Sitting next to the blonde, Seto Kaiba lay one of his long arms across Joey's shoulders. Joey blushed and looked up, "Hey, money-bags."

"Good afternoon, pup." Seto pulled his briefcase onto the counter and ordered a drink for himself. When the bartender came back with the slim glass, he greeted him, "I see Yami has given you another chance at this job. Duke."

The dark skinned, ebony haired young man chuckled and set down the glass in front of Seto, "You could say that. We were playing cards and I won one of the few times against Yami. He gave me back my job as payment."

Seto gave a sideways smile, "He must've either been drunk or he felt sorry for you, Duke."

". . . He felt sorry." Duke said.

Joey glanced at the two. They must've known each other pretty well as Seto was joking with Duke. The dark haired man gazed deeply at Joey's face. "You're a cute one, aren't you? What's your name, kid?"

Joey's face went red and he looked down at his ice-cream. He felt Seto's arm tighten around his shoulders and the older male glared at Duke. "Back off, Devlin. This one belongs to me."

Duke scoffed, "Sure, Seto. Whatever you say. I'm sure he'd rather spend some quality time alone withe me."

"He is mine. I'm warning you, Devlin." Seto growled in a cold voice.

Duke blew out a snort, smirking, "Prove it."

Seto's eyebrows knitted together and he turned to Joey. The shaggy blonde was staring uncomfortably at his hands. Seto leaned foreward and kissed his forehead, "Happy?" He said to Duke.

The dark haired man scowled, "Nope. Anyone can kiss a boy on the head. I want to see a full liplock."

Seto glared at him, but pulled Joey closer against his chest. Joey barely had time to register what was going on before his lips were covered by Seto's. His eyes widened as he stared at Seto's icy blue eyes. He glanced at Duke whos was watching them open mouthed. Malik, Ryou, Tristen and Tea were also watching them with huge eyes. But what surprised the most was when Seto pulled away an inch, Joey whined and pressed his lips against the elder's again. Seto also seemed shocked, but willingly kissed him back. He smirked triumphantly against Joey's mouth and glanced at Duke.

Duke narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. He took out a cloth and started cleaning glasses. Ryou was still for a second, then he started hopping up and down on his seat. "I really need the toilet!" He squeaked.

Jumping off the bar stool, Ryou raced past other customers and barged into the men's room. He rushed into a cubicle and quickly did his business. After washing and drying his hands, Ryou came out the bathroom. He had a smile on his face, but when he looked towards where his friends where sitting. He froze, fear slamming into his chest hard.

There laughing and joking with the others was the man who'd tried to rape him, Bakura. The older, sharper version of Ryou looked back towards him with a smirked gracing his pale features. Bakura gestured Ryou to come closer. Along with him was a clone of Malik. The clone was in a deep conversation with Malik. Ryou walked towards them, but stopped behind Bakura.

He spoke with as much harshness as he could muster, and said, "You're in my seat."

Bakura glanced at him. But, then he did something that Ryou wasn't expecting. Bakura swung the chair around and grabbed Ryou. He pulled the wriggling teenager onto his lap and closed his legs over the younger's. Ryou almost squealed when Bakura held him close against his chest and lay his head on Ryou's shoulder.

"There, this isn't so bad, is it Ryou?" Bakura held him tighter, whispering sweet words in his ear.

Ryou freezed when Bakura mentioned certain scenes where they included a bed and police cuffs. Malik looked over at him and gave a sugary grin, "Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend, Ryou? Bakura's such a great guy, as is his friend. This is Marik." Ryou blinked. Boyfriend? So that was what Bakura was telling them. He gave a helpless glance to Tristen and Tea. Tristen was pratically stalking Duke with his eyes. His brown eyes followed Duke wherever he went. Tea was leaning back in her chair, still trying to see into the kitchen porthole windows. Ryou squirmed in Bakura's grasp, but eventually settled down on his lap. Instead, the white-haired teen observed Malik's new friend, Marik.

Marik looked exactly like Malik, except that his hair looked sharper and his eyes were narrowed. Marik caught Ryou looking at him and smirked, "I like you guys. It's no wonder that Yami has taken an interest in your short friend."

Ryou, Joey and Malik could've killed him right there and then. Tea's head snapped towards them, her eyes dangerously narrowed. She glared daggers at Marik, "What did you say?" She questioned icily.

Marik shrugged, "Yugi, I think his name was. Yami likes him."

Malik slapped his shoulder and Marik whined, "What was that for? It was the truth."

Tea slammed her spoon back into the empty ice-cream bowl, so hard that everyone was afraid she'd break it. Pushing her stool back, Tea picked up her school bag and marched out the restraunt.

_That shrimp thinks he can take whatever he wants_, she thought furiously. _That lowlife doesn't deserve Yami. He and I would be perfect together. He's just a slut! A gay slut who probably sleeps with anyone he can get his grubby little hands on. Yugi._

Tea's eyes glared at the restraunt as she stomped away, she could practically hear Yugi and her love, Yami, laughing in her mind.

"Teenaged whore!" She shrieked. Shoppers stared at Tea as she screamed at no one. She caught the wierd looks and spoke quietly to herself, "I will have Yami. Whatever it takes, I will have him." She muttered.

Tea thought about when Yami had taken Yugi into the kitchen; it made her blood boil. That little slut didn't deserve to be with anyone. He didn't deserve Yami. He didn't even deserve to be born!

~Yami and Yugi~

Yami put the dessert plate in the kitchen sink and leaned against the counter, watching Yugi with gleaming eyes. The petite teenager had made sure that Yami had his share of the puddings. Now, Yugi was sitting on the counter, swinging his legs as he hummed to himself.

Yugi had been watching the cooks run around the kitchen. He could just imagine how crazy it was when the restraunt had a full house. Glancing at Yami, Yugi blushed when he caught his steady gaze, "So, is it always this hectic?"

Yami chuckled and nodded, "Yes, always. We make sure that our meals our five star quality."

Yugi smiled, "It must be great. I've always thought cooking was an art in itself."

"You can cook?"

"Not very well," Yugi laughed. "I can burn soup."

Yami raised an eyebrow, "You can't be that bad."

"Oh, I am. Grandpa wouldn't even let me cook eggs after that. But, that was ok. I never really enjoyed cooking. I enjoyed the product after all the slaving away."

Yami grinned and scooted closer to Yugi. "Well, for you, I'd cook everything, everyday."

"That would be fun." Yugi said, blushing.

"So, you're in your last year of school. What do you want to do afterwards?" Yami asked curiously.

Yugi's face lit up, "I want to be a teacher. I've always had exceptional grades and I enjoy tutoring younger kids."

Yami nodded, liking the idea, "It sounds great. Maybe one time you can come over and tutor me."

The two laughed and some chefs looked over at them and smiled. Yami grinned and gazed at Yugi's face. He looked so innocent and cute. Well, he had to ask sometime. It was now or never.

Clearing his throat, Yami sat next to Yugi, "Um, Yugi. I was just wondering. There's a food convention in the next town. I was wondering if you and your friends would accompany me and my staff for the weekend."

Yugi blinked at him, then smiled, "Wow, you really want me to come? I thought you'd think I'd wreck the food."

"No. I know you wouldn't do such thing. Besides the convention is only on Sunday, so we've got the Saturday to outselves. I can take you out or something. My treat."

"I'll have to ask my grandpa."

"Sure. I'll even call and explain to him."

Yugi smiled softly, "You sound very eager."

"Well," Yami thought of an excuse. "It's not every convention that I have friends coming with me." He said eventually.

Yugi nodded, "I'll ask."

**Well, I decided that I'd just do all of them. Also, I've put in Duke as someone requested him. :) Maybe someone else will have a boyfriend. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I have You On A Platter?**

Yugi stopped on the curb to gaze at the Bistro, a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Two sleek, black limos were parked outside waiting to be driven to the next town for the food convention. The restraunt was closed up for the weekend and all the chefs were standing outside dressed in casual attire. Yugi grinned when he caught sight of Yami speaking to a smartly dressed man.

"Hey, Yami!"

Yugi ran across the street to join Yami and his staff outside the Sennen Bistro. Yami looked away from the chauffer he was talking with and smiled at Yugi, "Afternoon, Little One." Yami spoke a few more words with the driver, then turned to walk back to Yugi.

Yugi blushed as his eyes roamed over Yami's well-toned body. The older man wore tight, black leather pants with a black tanktop. Chains adorned his wrists and black boots with buckles covered his feet. His crimson eyes held the same playfulness they always had when around Yugi.

Yami stood next to Yugi and reached up to take Yugi's back from him. "How was school, Yugi?"

"Fine. I was too excited about this weekend to do much." Yugi's amethyst eyes shone happily.

Yami chuckled. The driver he'd been talking to came up to him and took Yugi's bag to pack it into the back of one of the limos.

Yugi's grin never left his face as he observed the limos and the cooks, "Are we really driving in limos?"

"Of course. We're staying in a four-star hotel with it's own worldly cuisine section. It was voted that we have the convention at a place that has a reputation for it's food." Yami said, watching Yugi's face.

The tiny teen didn't seem upset about the limos, merely confused and nervous. Taking Yugi's hand in his own, Yami squeezed it gently, "It'll be fine. Seto, Bakura, Marik, you and I will be in the one limo with the rest of my staff in the last car," He explained, "Speaking of which, we should probably hit the road."

In less than twenty minutes everyone was seated in the limos comfortably. In the last limo, all the chefs, bartenders and waiters were crammed inside. When the car door closed, Yami shook his head with a smile when he heard the cap of a bottle shoot off.

The crimson, ebony and blonde haired man climbed into the first limo and sat next to his guests. The limo was all black and the seats were made of a leathery scarlet material. Marik and Bakura sat on one side, with Seto opposite them. In the back, Yugi and Yami sat together. It was a five hour drive over to the next town so everyone was prepared for the long ride over to Black Jack City. **(A/N. I couldn't think of another name. . .)**

Yugi scooted to look out the window. He'd never left Domino before, so he was eager to see what he could find that was different.

~Yami~

Yami watched Yugi look out the window, amused. The teenager looked so fascinated that it took all Yami had not to chuckle. Leaning his head back against the leather seats, he closed his eyes, trying to doze off.

"Yami?"

Yami's eyes opened and he gazed at Yugi's happy face, smiling, "Yes?"

"Were you sleeping?" Yugi asked sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll keep quiet. Sorry." The short, pale skinned boy apologized again.

Yami smiled and straightened up, "On the contrary, Little One. I enjoy talking with you."

Yugi's face immediatly brightened and turned to to look back out the window, "How long will it take to get there?"

"Well, Black Jack City is quite a while away. Four or five hours. Six at the most." Yami replied, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Yugi nodded and continued staring out the window. Yami smiled and slid closer to the boy. He looks so cute, he thought to himself. Yugi glanced over his shoulder when he felt Yami near him and smiled prettily at the older.

It was two hours later when the sun was setting behind the two limos. They were far away from Domino and everyone was asleep or falling asleep. Marik and Bakura were drowsily playing cards on their side. Seto, meanwhile, had requested that his wall be put up about an hour before. The driver nodded wordlessly and there was a mechanic sound as a thin, fabric-like wall came in between Seto and the others. Seto hadn't said anything, so it was thought that he'd fallen asleep.

Yami smiled as Marik let out a loud whoop when he beat Bakura for the sixth time in a row. Bakura growled and lunged at him, effectively knocking both of them to the floor. Rolling his eyes, Yami glanced to his side and a small smile curled at the corners of his lips.

Yugi had fallen asleep, leaning against the window. His head was bowed and his mouth slightly open. Thought rushed through Yami's head and he finally decided to act.

"Put the barrier up for the back seat." Yami requested. The driver did so and the familiar mechanic sound came back as the black, wall came up out of the floor. It clicked shut, hiding Yugi and Yami from view.

Yami took a deep breath and, careful as to not wake up his Little One, he slid his arms around Yugi's small frame. Pulling him gently away from the window, Yami brought his legs up off the floor so that both he and Yugi were lying on their sides across the leather seats. Yami shifted them so that his back was pressed against the back of the seats and that Yugi's back was cuddled into his chest.

Sighing tiredly, Yami leaned his head down onto Yugi's and breathed in his sweet scent. He almost had a heart attack when Yugi let out a groan and turned.

But, then, Yami blushed. Yugi had turned in such a way that their hips and chests were pressed together. Yugi let out a another moan and moved closer to Yami's warm body, smiling dreamily in his sleep. Yami quirked an eyebrow, but he wasn't about to complain. He slipped his arms around Yugi and held him close.

Leaning down to whisper in the younger's ear, Yami was pleased to see Yugi shiver at the contact, "Goodnight, Little One. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

Yugi let out a sound that sounded somewhere between a squeak and a moan, and tried to squash himself against Yami.

Laughing quietly, Yami kissed the boy's forehead and snuggled close to him, "I'm actually wondering what you're dreaming about, my Sweet One." He said before dozing off.

**Sorry about the long wait once again. My friend's having some family issues and I'm trying to help her out. So, I'm gonna give you reviewers a choice for the next chapter. Do you want me to write about Yugi's dream or should I just continue with the story? Please add your decision in your review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can I Have You On A Platter?**

_"Y-Yami? What a-a-are you. . . . Ah!" Yugi cried out as the older, crimson eyed male nipped at his neck. They were in a bedroom on a large bed with silky, blood red sheets and drapes. The bedroom was empty except for the bed._

_Yugi put up his hands and tried to push a lustful Yami off of him chest. But Yami caught his wrists and pulled them over Yugi's head and to the headboard. Yugi squirmed when he felt cool, thin chains being wrapped around his wrists, and soon, his hands were secured to the bed's headboard. Whimpering, Yugi squirmed and tried to move, to no avail._

_Above him, Yami straddled his waist and looked down at the struggling teen beneath him. Smirking, Yami leaned down and kissed his collar bone, a loud moan emitted unwillingly from Yugi and he blushed._

_"You're so easy to tease, my Little One. So. . . delicious. . . ." He murmered and Yugi squeaked when he felt a pair of smooth, warm hands run up his stomach and to his nipples._

_Yugi's face turned darker when another moan left his lips, "Yami! S-Stop. . ."_

_"But we're having so much fun." Yami looked up, pouting. But the pout turned into a smirk again when his hands trailed lower._

_Yugi tried to wriggled his hips away from Yami, but the elder just held them down easily, "Why are you being so mean, my Little One? I'm just going to show you how much I love you. But, if you're going to be so difficult. I can show you, that I can be just as difficult."_

_Yami's head ducked down to the front of Yugi's pants. Opening his mouth and baring his teeth, Yami bit lightly on Yugi's pants zip. Yugi tried to close his legs unsuccessfully, but Yami held them apart._

_Still with the silver zip in his mouth, Yami pulled it down, effectively opening his Little One's pants. Yugi let out another squeak when Yami's nose brushed the sensitive part between his legs. A spark of desire darted across Yugi's eyes and he crashed his head into the pillow, groaning and trying to move away as he felt his pants and boxers being removed._

_"See, Little One. You want me to do this. You like feeling like this, don't you?" Yami said in an amused voice as his fingers trailed over every piece of bare flesh he could reach, "You're so soft, Yugi. So, delectable. I just want to ravish you."_

_Yami chuckled, "I'm sure you taste even better than Angel Cake." He said and pressed a heated kiss to Yugi's stomach._

_Yugi let out a sound between a squeak and a moan and pressed their bodies together._

_"I knew it. You enjoy this." Yami said, rubbing their chests together as he moved up to Yugi's face. He gazed down at Yugi's hot flustered face and grinned. Then, before Yugi could comprehend what was going on, their lips were smashed together. They moaned together and Yugi's mouth was forced open, as Yami's tongue explored the moist cavern. . . . ._

~Yami!

"Yami. . . Yami, wake up. . . . Yami."

Yami growled lowly as a finger poked his leg. He cracked open one annoyed, crimson eye and glared sleepily at the faces of Marik and Bakura.

"What the hell?" Yami asked softly. He glanced down at his arms and smiled when he saw Yugi snuggled in them. His soft face was peaceful and dreamy as he slept.

Bakura grinned slyly, pointing at the front of Yami's pants, "It looks like you got a little problem down there, Yam Yam. Did you and Yugi have a fun nap?"

Yami blushed and tried to sit up. With Yugi still sleeping against him, he found it difficult to do so. But, after a few minutes of trying, he was able to sit properly with the small teenager cradled in his lap. The black walls that had seperated the car's occupants were now down and Yami could see it was still dark. Seto's walls were still up, hiding him from view. He was probably still asleep anyway.

Yami felt Yugi sigh, and the younger buried his nose in Yami's shirt. Smiling still, Yami asked, "How long till we get to Black Jack."

Marik shrugged and returned to his seat with Bakura, "We're entering the city in a few minutes. You can see the lights already. Black Jack must be one flashy place." He said, looking out the window.

Yami frowned, "Already?"

Shifting slightly, Yami turned his gaze away from Yugi's face and to the window. It was still dark, since they were supposed to have driven the until about one or two in the morning. True to Marik's word, Yami could see the tall buildings and bright, neon lights of Black Jack City.

"We should be arriving in the city in fifteen minutes." A tired voice spoke.

Yami glanced at the side of the limo towards where Seto was supposed to be sleeping. The slim brunette was sitting up now, and the black fabric wall that hid him was slowly moving down into the floor. Seto nodded a grumpy goodmorning to him and crossed his arms, looking exhausted, "You should wake up Yugi. He would enjoy seeing the entrance to Black Jack."

"Oh, right."

Yami shook the boy in his arms gently. Yugi groaned and nuzzled his face further into Yami's chest, his large eyes opening slowly. Everyone watched with amusement as Yugi's eyes first travelled to the shirt his face was pressed against, then upwards to Yami's own crimson eyes.

Letting out a startled yelp, Yugi leapt off his lap and fell onto the floor of the limo, "S-So-Sorry. I didn't m-mean to fall a-asleep."

Yami mentally smirked when he saw Yugi's dark, flustered cheeks. _'That blush is so sexy on him. . . Oh damnit!' _Chuckling, Yami held out his hand and pulled Yugi onto the seat beside him.

"That's alright, Little One. We will be arriving in a few minutes. Seto thought you'd like to see the lights." Yami said.

Yugi immediatly brightened and he hopped to the window seat, eager to catch a glimpse of the city. Yami smiled softly as he watched the teen press his face against the window.

A few minutes later, the city came into view. It was amazing. The city was on the outskirts of the country, near the coast. Tall buidings and flashy skyscrapers were built along the sandy, white shore of the beach. The sea was a field of glittering, midnight blue and the moon was reflected in the shimmering water. The city was built on a large, round Island with a bridge going over the sea to the it.

Every building was lit up with thousands of colourful lights. The city was alive with limo's, cars and cabs, even though it was barely three o'clock. Yami scooted closer to Yugi and he watched as the younger's blush deepened.

"Something wrong, my Little One?" Yami asked, amused.

"N-No. . ." Came the reply.

The two limo's drove over the bridge and under a magnificent sign that read 'Black Jack City' in bold, light-up letters. The city was a bustle of sounds with hoots from cars, chattering people, and music from dance clubs.

Yugi watched excitably as they drove through the bright city of Black Jack, "It's gorgeous!" He said, his eyes gleaming.

Yami nodded, "But not as much as someone else I know." He said softly, gazing at the back of Yugi's head.

Yugi turned his head back and gave Yami a radiant smile, "Thanks for inviting me."

The limo drove around the city for about twenty minutes before they reached the hotel. The chauffer drove around a wide fontain and stopped in front of the doorway. Lit up with bright, yellow lights were five stars under the name of the hotel.

Yugi read the name and his mouth dropped open, "The Kuroi-Umi Hotel. This is a five-star place, Yami." He said incredubulously.

Yami nodded, "It's only our second time here. It's not as luxurious as we're used to, but it's alright." Yami said, surprised at the amazement in Yugi's voice.

The doors of the limo were opened and everyone clambered out, wanting to stretch their legs. In the second limo, the chefs, waitresses and bartenders of the Sennen Bistro were already out and were standing about, waiting for their bags to be brought in.

A few well-dressed men in green, gold jackets and plain trousers came out the grand, glass doors of the hotel and approached the limo's. They opened the trunks and put the bags on trolleys, then wheeled them inside.

Yami took Yugi's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He then led the whole group inside to the check in desk. The woman there had a pleasant smile on her face even though it was practically in the middle of the night. She got Yami to fill in a sheet of paper and then she handed out sets of keys to almost everyone.

Each key had a number on it, telling which room would be theirs.

Yami turned and gave his staff a small talk, "Well, it's Saturday already. And as you know, it's a free day for us. You may do whatever you want as long as your sober and well-rested on Sunday. Alright?" There came cheers of agreement and Yami grinned, "Ok? Now, get your tired butts to your rooms and sleep!"

Another cheer went around and everyone dispersed. To the side, Yugi giggled and covered his mouth with his hand. Yami still had the goofy grin on his face when he came back to Marik, Bakura, Seto and Yugi.

Seto held up his room keys, "I'm next to Marik." He said, sullenly.

"And I'm by the pool!" Bakura whooped and gave everyone a kiss on the cheek, before running towards the elavator.

Yami looked down at Yugi's hand, "What number did you get?"

"Four hundred and forty five." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled and slung his arm around Yugi's shoulders, "I'm right across from you."

Yugi's lips curled into a smile, "Awesome. At least I won't get lost."

Yami chuckled and started leading Yugi towards another elavator. He called a goodnight over his shoulder to the others. Pulling Yugi into the elavator, Yami let go of the younger only to press the button to go up.

Meanwhile, Yugi was looking around the elavator. Soft, red, carpeted floors and polished brown walls. It was beautiful even though it was just a small part of the hotel. Yugi jumped when he heard the click of the elavator as it started upwards.

Leaning against the wall, Yugi was joined by Yami who smiled down at him, "Are you tired still?"

Yugi shook his head, "Not really. A little bit drowsy." Just then, his stomach rumbled.

Laughing, Yami gazed down at him, "How about I order some early breakfast?"

"That sounds really good."

Yami gave Yugi a sideways smile, and Yugi looked up. His face went red when their eyes locked on each other. Yugi remembered his dream and, suddenly, he felt sad that it was _only_ a dream. But, then, Yami started leaning closer.

Yugi closed his eyes and stood slightly closer to the older male. Yami's lips were less than an inch away when the shrill bell of the elavator startled both of them. The doors slid open and Yugi jumped out, a nervous smile on his flushed, pink cheeks.

"So, where's our room- I mean our room_s_." Yugi giggled embaressedly.

Smiling, Yami stepped out the elavator and caught Yugi's hand in his. He leaned down and whispered in his ear, "This way." He got the desired effect when he felt Yugi shiver against his chest.

Pulling away, Yami kept his hold on Yugi's small hand, and he led them down a long, elegantly decorated hallway. He stopped when he came ot two doors that were opposite one another.

"Yours is on the left, mine's on the right. Your bags should be there already, so. . ." Yami thought quickly, "You can wait in my room for the room service. You said you were hungry."

Yugi shook his head, "That's ok. I'll just order from my room."

"Of course. If anything is wrong, feel free to call me and I'll come over." Yami kept going on, as Yugi opened his door and stepped inside.

"Yes, Yami. Thank you. Goodnight." Yugi said, trying to muffle his giggles.

He closed the door and clicked the lock in. Then turning around, he leaned his back against the door and looked around his room.

It was a large, beige room with beige carpets and creamy walls. Along the one wall was nothing but a floor-to-ceiling glass window that looked out to Black Jack City. In the corner of the bedroom was a tiny kitchen with white tiles and beige walls. Then the lounge took up half of the one-roomed place. Three comfy, white couches with plush pillows were set up with a flat screen TV in front of them. The bed was also set in the one room, on a step higher. The bed had fresh beige and white sheets with an enormous amount of pillows. On the bedside table was an antique lamp and a small, glass case of tiny chocolates and sweets. To the side of the room was two doors, one led to a huge bathroom that was styled with the same colours as the rest of the rooms. But a magnificent bath stood awaiting in the middle. It looked like a hot tub, Yugi realized.

Along the edges of the bath were holes for the jets of water. A glass shower stood behind them bath along with a toilet and a basin. The walls were covered with mirrors, so all you could see was reflections. Yugi was shocked to see that the cupboards and shelves were already stacked with scented oils and bath gels. On a gold rail were fluffy, light lavender coloured towels that were even lavender scented.

Leaving the bathroom, Yugi went through the second door. It was a walk-in closet. In one of the glossy cupboards, his empty bags were left. Opening a few more shelves, Yugi found his clothing neatly stacked and piled orderly. A couch was set in the middle of the room. The walls and floors were both carpeted with soft beige.

Yugi left the room and came back inside the joined kitchen/lounge/bedroom. He caught sight of a phone on teh counter and walked to it. Beside the phone was a lamenated piece of paper with a list of numbers for rooms, room service and the receptionist.

Picking up the phone, Yugi dialled room service, "Um, excuse me?"

"Good morning, Sir. Is there a meal you require in your room?"

"Y-Yes," Yugi said nervously. "C-Can I have a-an e-e-early breakfast sent to my room number four hundred and forty five?"

"Of course, Sir. What group will you be paying with?"

Yugi scrunched his nose, "I came here with Yami Sennen for a food convention."

Suddenly, the man on the other line sounded a great deal more interested, "I will have the full breakfast taken to your room, Sir. It won't take a minute. I'll start on it right away."

Before Yugi could even say anything more, the man hung up. Putting the phone down, Yugi walked to the couch and sat down on it with a groan. It felt good to stretch his tired limbs. A few minutes later, a bell chimed. Standing up, Yugi went to the front door and opened it.

There, standing with a trolley of steaming dishes, was a man in a green and gold suit. The man pushed the trolley inside and bowed.

"A very early goodmorning to you, Sir. Here is the food you ordered. After you have finished, pleas just keave the trolley outside and I will collect. Goodmorning." The young man said again before clicking his heels and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Yugi blinked at the retreat of the young man, then looked down at the trolley. His big, amethyst eyes grew wider. The trolley was laden with eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal boxes, pots of jam, milk, water and hot tea.

"Wow," Yugi breathed.

He grabbed a sparkling, clean, white plate from the kitchen and came back to the trolley. Dishing up almost about everything, Yugi settled back onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Turning the channel to cartoons he ate while watching.

Half an hour later, he looked at the clock on the wall and yawned. It was a little past four. Remembering what the waiter said about the trolley, Yugi wheeled out the remains of the food outside in the hall, then he locked the door and started for bed.

Pulling off his clothes, Yugi changed into his star pajamas and pulled back the covers of the bed. Climbing inside, he switched off the bedside lamp and lay back against the pillows.

This hotel was almost too good to be true. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe it was also a dream when Yugi saw Yami leaning closer to him in the elavator. It was almost like Yami wanted to kiss him.

Yugi struggled to keep awake, but soon his breathing was steady and he was fast asleep. The City of Black Jack was still light and loud as the teenager slept soundly.

**I tried really hard to make this longer to make up for my lateness. I hope I succeeded. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everyone! Sorry, but this isn't an update. I'm going away for the holidays to visit family. :) So I won't be updating any of my stories until somewhere in January. The place where I'm going only has computer problems. I'm really sorry to those who were looking forward to the updates, but I hope you forgive me.**

**Have a great Christmas and a happy New Years, everybody! :)**

_**Ringing**_

_Sparkles, frills and bright coloured bows_

_There is no unhappiness, crying or lows_

_When families reunite and Christmas comes_

_Songs are a delight and soft, melodic hums_

_Red, green, silver and gold_

_Christmas is the best time to behold_

_At every corner, trees and mistletoe hang_

_And christmas crackers are pulled with a bang_

_Have a very merry Christmas, with sunshine or snow_

_And make sure to eat lots of turkey or chocolate chip cookie dough_


	9. Notice

**Hi everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I haven't been updating for almost two months. Well, to tell you the truth, I'm back in hospital. Apparently I've still got injuries from the car crash. The doctors are telling me that my skull fracture is not healing properly (I might be having head trauma) and that my brain is swelling up again. I'm no longer allowed to write on certain computer screens, but I am buying a laptop that I can work on. But, for now, I would like to know if there is a certain story that you would like me to work on while I'm in the hospital. I'm putting this notice on all my stories. Please send the answer to me in a message to my inbox or in a review. I will only be working on one story at a time till I am fully healed. Thanks and please don't give up on me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Can I Have You On A Platter**

Yugi's eyes opened sleepily as he lifted his head to glance around the unfamiliar bedroom. It took a few seconds for him to remember the previous night's events and, with a drowsy smile, he let his head drop against the soft, beige pillows. He dozed for a few minutes longer before he dragged himself off the bed.

Stumbling to one side of the room, he pulled the curtains apart and looked across Black Jack City. The sky was a rainbow of velvety dark blue, going to ligher shades of blue, followed by pink and yellow streaks of early morning light. The sun was already starting to warm up the air.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Yugi started towards the bathroom. Turning the faucets of the bathtub to full, he undressed and slid into the steaming water. He turned the taps off, then proceeded to soak. The hotel had put small diamond shaped bars of soap on the edge of the bath, along with two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and a tiny vial of sweet scented oil.

Unscrewing the lid of the vial, Yugi lifted it to his nose and sniffed.

"Doesn't smell too bad," Yugi said to himself, his large amethyst eyes widening a little at the fragrance. He tipped the vial upside down and let a few drops hit his bath water.

After soaking for a few minutes longer, Yugi grabbed his washcloth and soap and scrubbed his body clean. Half an hour later he was dressed and ready for the day in a pair of dark blue jeans and a deep purple shirt with his normal sneakers. He was just checking himself out in the floor to ceiling mirrors when the shrill ring of his door bell sounded.

Yugi had to stand on his tiptoes to see through the eye hole and a smile spread over his face. Yami!

Swinging the door open, Yugi grinned, "Morning, Yami."

"Morning, Yugi. I was wondering if you would like to go out for breakfast. There's a coffee place I like that's just two blocks away." Yami stepped in. The older male wore a pair of slim leather pants, a crisp white shirt and a black biker jacket. Yami's crimson orbs glittered as he observed Yugi's attire. "So, you wanna go?"

"Yeah!" Yugi ran back into the walk-in-closet and grabbed a jacket from the rack before hurrying out his room. Closing the door behind him, he stood next to Yami.

A smile still graced Yami's tanned face as he watched the short teenager with amusement.

"Let's go." Taking Yugi's hand in his, Yami led them down the passage.

After going down the elavater and out the hotel, they walked the two blocks to the coffee house. Yami stopped them just outside the small building and Yugi giggled.

"The Coffee Pot? What kind of name is that?" Yugi's grin was playful as he glanced at the chef.

The shop was very humble looking with a quaint feeling about it. It was strange to see a one-storey, little wooden shop nestled between two tall, cement buildings. The Coffee Pot had a small garden with daisies growing the front. Hanging over the door was a homemade sign that read 'The Coffee Pot'.

Walking inside, Yugi saw it's inside was just as homely as the outside. There were rustic, circle tables and chairs set inside the small shop with shelves of jars that held coffee beans, sugar packets and chocolate powder.

The warm air was sweetened by the aroma of pancakes and hot drinks. They chose a little table by a bay window and sat down. Soon, a young waitress came up and took their orders.

Yugi's face was bright as he scanned the menu quickly before ordering, "Pancakes and hot chocolate for me."

"I'll have the breakfast pastery with coffee." Yami said without taking his eyes off the young man's happy expression.

The girl went off, leaving them.

"Do you always come here whenever you visit Black Jack?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami shook his head, "I try to, but it's always been a little upsetting that I was always alone," He said, adding, "But now I'm here with you and I'm sure this will be my most enjoyable breakfast."

Yami chuckled when Yugi's face went red, "You get embaressed over anything, Little One."

"I'm not little!" Yugi said, looking huffy at the nickname, "You're only a few inches taller than me. So, calling me short is calling you short as well, since you're older than me and I still have to grow taller. I still have a chance to grow and I bet I'll be taller than you! So, ha!"

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow, "Excuse me?" He puzzled over what Yugi had said.

Yugi blinked, then slapped his forhead, "I didn't understand a word I just said."

The table was silent for a while before they both burst into laughter. The waitress came back with a tray of their breakfast. Setting the plates down, she gazed sideways at Yamii with a flirty smile on her pink lip-glossed lips. Yami smiled back politely but he seemed oblivious to the girl's flirting.

"Just call if you need anything." She said quietly to the crimson streaked teen. She barely gave Yugi a second glance as she turned on her heel and left. Yugi glared after her. Looking back at the older male, his glare softened. Yami was already cutting the pastery into pieces when he caught Yugi's eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Yugi frowned, but said nothing. Looking down at his pancakes, he picked up his utensils and started eating. Yami cocked his head to the side, confused, but said nothing. After a few minutes of silence, Yamii finally asked, "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head, saying quietly and stiffly, "I just don't think it's professional for waitresses to be flirting with their customers." He said nothing more, until he heard rich, deep chuckles. Glancing up through narrow, confused amethyst eyes, he saw that Yami had stuffed his napkin into his mouth to try stifle his laughing.

Slowly, Yugi started laughing as well. Still chuckling, Yami picked up his plate and stood up, "Scoot over." He instructed Yugi.

Yugi moved so that he sat on one side of his chair and he was surprised when Yami sat with him. The older slipped one arm around the younger's shoulders and pulled him closer so that he wouldn't fall. To any stranger it would have looked wierd to see two boys sitting on one chair when there were three others.

Yugi's flustered cheeks were burning now. Yami pulled him close and whispered, "No need to get jealous, Little One." He teased, but, silently, he was very pleased to see the reaction.

Yugi rolled his eyes and stabbed a piece of his pancakes with is fork.

An hour later the two were heading back to the hotel. Yami hadn't removed his arm from around Yugi the whole time, instead he had kept pulling the boy closer to him slowly. By the time they reached the elevater doors, Yami was practically forcing the blonde, black and violet haired boy to him.

Yugi didn't seem to mind, though. His face was as red as the sunset, but it was too cute. When the elevater doors dinged and opened up, Yami and Yugi found themselves facing three very irritated young men.

Bakura, Marik and Seto glared at the two look-alikes; then they grabbed the two. Marik and Seto each took one of Yami's arms and Bakura scooped Yugi into his arms with ease. WIth much screaming and shouts of protest the five males hurried down the hallway and through a glass door to...

...

The pool?

With a final protest from Yami, Seto and Marik threw him into the cool, clear water. When Yami's head popped out the water, he hair was matted against his head and he was spluttering on chlorine tasting water. Bakura was still holding a squirming Yugi in his arms and the white haired man was roaring with laughter. Beside him Seto was smirking and Marik and clutching his sides as he bellowed down at a soaked Yami, "You went out and had breakfast without us! HOW COULD YOU?"

Then he turned on Yugi, who stopped abruptly and stared up at him with wide eyes, "And you went with him? I thought we were pals!"

With a gesture from Marik, Bakura shoved the short kid into the pool. Yami let out a yell as Yugi fell on top of him and both of them went under. After a moment of struggling to find which way was up and which way was down, they rose to the surface. Kicking his legs, Yugi put his hands on Yami's shoulders and tried to calm his racing heart. Yami's usually spikey hair was now making a curtain over his face. Shaking his head, his hair flew in all directions, hitting Yugi with a few drops of water.

Above them, their three _friends _roared and pointed at them with grins on their faces.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest, still keeping the smirk on his face, "Morons." He said simply.

Yami pulled himself out the pool and held his hand out to Yugi, who swam forward and grabbed hold of it. Pulling the younger out the water, Yami noticed him shivering. Mentally cursing at his old friends, he took off his soaked jacket and held it out for Yugi. The younger shook his head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

The two barely had time to duck as two maniac war cries sounded. Marik and Bakura raced past them and cannon balled into the pool, sending a wave of water over them. Seto, however, removed his shirt and shoes and went to lie down in the sun.

For the next few hours the five males swam and played in the pool. By the end of that time, Yami felt like he was going to hurl out all the water he had accidently swallowed. He climbed out the pool and stumbled a few feet away before he dropped onto all fours and started puking.

Bakura and Marik pointed and leered at him as Yami choked. Seto glanced at them before closing his eyes and lying back again. Yugi blinked. Shame, poor Yami. Swimming to the steps, Yugi climbed out the water. He was still in his jeans and shirt from that morning, and by the looks of it, it was probably lunch time.

With his body shaking from the cold air, Yugi hurried to Yami's side and gently rubbed his back as the older retched onto the tiles. After a few more minutes of puking, Yami finally stopped. His body was quivering slightly as he stood up, his face pale as he wiped at his mouth.

"Sorry. My stomach doesn't do so well with chlorine." Yami apologized, looking sick.

Yugi shook his head and carefully pushed Yami towards the doors. They walked together back to Yami's room where they spent twenty minutes sitting in the bathroom. Yugi was sprawled out in the bath tub that looked as big as a jacuzzi, while Yami leaned against the wall closest to the toilet.

They chatted about random topics. School, Yami's restraunt, their family and friends.

After a while, Yugi went to the phone and dialled room service for lunch. While they waited, he tried to get Yami to lie down on his bed for a while. After some persuading and a lot of grumbling from Yami, he was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"I swear I am going to stab them with my sharpest meat cleaver and skin them with a potato peeler." Yami groaned.

**Well, I've finally gotten my laptop, but it's extremely slow since I couldn't afford one of the newer models. But it's working for now... At least... Until I break it... :) Thank you for all your reviews, they really made me happy while being in hospital. I'm on bed rest for a while, so my updates will still be very slow as I have to catch up on two terms of work that I missed and I've got to also do extra-mark projects and assignments at home. :( Wish me luck and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be nice and review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Can I Have You on a Platter**

Yugi was quiet as he waited to make sure Yami fell asleep. After he was certain that the older was snoring, he got up and padded out the suite.

"See you later, Yami," Yugi said softly as he closed the bedroom door. He went across the hallway to his room and slipped in.

He was closing the door behind him when he was suddenly picked up and held in a bone-crushing hug.

"Yugi!" There was a chorus of voices.

Yugi glanced over his shoulder to see Malik, Ryou and Joey grinning broadly at him.

"Guys, you're here!" Joey dropped Yugi and the teenagers clambered amongst themselves to hug the shortest. Somewhere between the hugging, Malik had put his jumped onto Joey's back and was hugging him tightly, crying, "I missed you so much, Yugi-kins!" The platinum blonde was practically sobbing.

Yugi and Ryou laughed as Joey tried to toss off the leech.

Ryou looked sideways at Yugi, still smiling, "We just got here a few minutes ago. Seto sent a limo to our houses, and when we got here we asked the receptionist for your room number. She seemed absolutely shocked when I told her we were here with Yami Sennen."

Joey was huffing as he let Malik crash to the ground, "Your boyfriend is popular, Yug."

Yugi blushed, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, pal. Where is Yams anyway?"

Yugi explained the pool incident and that his older look alike was sleeping. After a few minutes of talking, they decided to go back to the pool. Yugi assured Ryou that Bakura had probably gone back to his room.

"Where are your rooms?" Yugi asked, curious to why their bags were in his room.

Ryou shrugged, "We asked, but they said that three rooms had been taken back because someone said they didn't need them."

"So you're stuck with us, freak!" Malik shouted eyes wide crazily. He burst out laughing a second later.

Everyone joined in, but while later Yugi asked how much sugar Malik had gotten his hands on.

"We stopped at a diner for lunch and he stole a few sugar packets." Joey answered as he stripped down.

Yugi waited for his friends to change into their swimming trunks and they headed to the pool, towels, sun block and a bright yellow rubber ducky for Malik.

When they reached the pool, they saw splashing and water was everywhere. Yugi groaned, "Uh, sorry, Ryou. I think they're still there."

Ryou squeaked and dropped his towel. His hands went to cover his rear and he ran back inside, leaving his friends staring after him.

"Hello, pup; did you have a nice trip?"

Joey was about to snarl out a reply when arms went around him from behind. He let out a high-pitched squeak that sounded similar to Ryou's. Craning his neck to the side, Joey saw pristine blue eyes gazing back at him.

The dirty blonde's face went red, from anger or blushing, they didn't know. Seto pulled Joey back with him, and Joey stumbled backwards with Seto guiding him.

When the tall brunette male reached his chair, he sat down and dragged Joey with him. Joey let out an annoyed sound as he landed between Seto's legs. He crossed his arms, but didn't make a move to get up. Seto seemed pleased and snuggled closer to his puppy.

Malik pouted, "How come all of you get sexy bad boys? I never get anything." Just as he said that, a yell from the pool brought his attention to a dripping wet Marik.

"C'mere!" Marik called, swimming to the edge of the pool and holding his arms out.

Malik squealed happily and threw his towel at Yugi, before taking a running leap and jumping on top of Marik. Yugi removed the towel from his head and tossed it to the side.

His eyes caught Bakura climbing out the pool and approaching him, 'Shortie, where's your other friend?"

"Ryou? He went back inside." Yugi said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, grinning.

Bakura's mouth spread into a smirk and he marched back into the hallways, prepared to drag his precious Ryou into the pool, or maybe a Jacuzzi. Hee hee.

**Sorry, this was short, but I've sorta got writer's lock. But on the bright side, I updated at least. Please review. They make me feel better, and please tell me whose side of teh story you want me to write for the next chapter. You can choose between: Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik. Please include your choice in your review!**


End file.
